galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Orbs of Elemental Energy
The orbs of Elemental Energy are six orbs crafted in ancient times. When the elves were first experimenting with the possibilities of magic, they set out to create contained rifts in the world that are connected to the inner planes. This experiment birthed six orbs crafted out of crystal. Each contained tiny gates to each inner plane. None could idmagine the raw power contained within. In fact, none dared to use them once created. The wizards celebrated at their victory against the elements and locked the orbs away in their fantastic vault. It was not until the elf nations were bombarded against the endless armies of undead lead by Hexen and Vall. The undead armies devastate the land. The elves unlocked the vault and used the orbs to their fullest. The awesome power that followed helped in defeating the undead army but it also devastated the lands. Forever changed were the north lands. Even to this day, the sands of Death are a barren wasteland caused by the destruction of these orbs. The elves saw the destruction they had brought upon the land and vowed to never use the orbs again. They locked the orbs back into their vault. Several thousand years later, long after the elves had raised their lands into the air, Avalon was aloft and no one could touch the elves. Stolen airships of the humans, piloted by drow, devastated the floating island of th eelve. The vault had been opened in the invasion and many artifacts of the elves were lost. Amost the lost were the orbs. The orbs were scattered all over the multiverse. Some still lay hidden on the Material Plane while others were scattered across the out planes, and one lost in the astral. Not long after Vall guided himself to the Time Egg, several years after The Conjunction, Vall left his kingdom in the north and sought the orbs. He was confronted and ultimately defeated by a group of heroes. Now all but one orb is held safe by a guardian. The Orb of Air and Water are held high in a secret ninja monastery in unknown mountains kept safe by Soshi Jokosa and his ninja clan. The orb of Earth is locked deep inside the underground vault of Old Battledale even after the rebuilding of Battledale, it remains safe in this old vault. It is kept safe by its king, Ulin Battleman. The orb of Positive Energy and the Orb of Negative Energy are kept safe by the Slayer, Lithner Syth. The orb of Fire is only the only that is truly lost. None, not even the original heroes that stop Vall and gathered the orbs know where it is. It was once in Battledale's vault, but after its destruction during the Fourth Drow War it has been lost. Slot -; Aura Overwhelming magic (dependent on the specific orb); CL 30th; Weight Depends on orb. Abilities All orbs function in the same way. Specific rules for each orb are under its description. General rules are listed below. Some abilities are not granted by certain orbs. All abilities that require a caster level are cast at CL 30. The orb is assumed to have the appropriate ability score required for an ability or spell of 30. All abilities have a DC of 40 (10 + 1/2 CL + ability modifier). All spells have a DC of 25 + spell level. *''Energy Immunity'': The orb absorbs specified energy and spell type and grants immunity to these effects. *''Fast Healing'': The specified creature gains fast healing 50 when it possesses the orb. *''Creature Bane'': The specified creature gains a number of negative effects when it possesses the orb. It takes 50 damage per round with no save. It receives one negative level per round (Fort to remove 24 hours later). If killed by the orb due to damage or negative levels it must make a Fort save or suffer the listed effects. *''Energy Aura'': Each orb emanates an aura to 50' of their specified energy type. This aura has the specified effect and is usually non-damaging to most creatures. *''Fast Healing Aura'': The energy aura grants the specified creature fast healing 10. *''Aura Damage'': The specified creature takes 10 damage per round while in the Energy Aura. No save is allowed. *''Turn Resistance:'' The specified creature gains turn resistance. This resistance is not added when rebuking. *''Command Creature'': The orb grants the ability to command the specified creature as if using the Command Undead feat (Will negates). *''Turn Creature'': The orb grants the ability to turn the creature specified as if using the Turn Undead feat (Will negates). *''Plane Shift'': Each orb allows the wielder to use plane shift at will to the plane specified. It does not allow travel back to the Material Plane. *''Spell-like Abilities'': Each orb grants a number of spell-like abilities usable per day. The type of spell is listed in the entry it can cast and it may cast any spell the caster wishes of the type listed. The orb can cast both arcane and divine spells of the listed type and it may use spells from any class's list. It may cast a spell of any alignment no matter the alignment of the caster using the orb. The orb may cast all 3rd level and lower spells at will. It may cast any 4th through 7th level spells 10 times per day. It may cast any 8th or 9th level spells 5 times per day. Each use per day listed is used when any spell of the given level is used. For example if a 5th level spell is cast then the orb has 9 used of 4th through 7th left for the day. *''Energy Blast (element)'': Each orb may release a huge amount of energy in the area surrounding it on command. Once per day, the wielder may temporarily release the bonds that hold the energy within the o rb. They energy releases in a defastating blast that is strong enough to kill most creatures. The type of energy is listed as a descriptor. The blast has a 100' radius centered on the orb. It deals 100d6 damage (Refl half) and has an addition effect listed in the entry. Orbs of Elemental Energy *Orb of Air *Orb of Earth *Orb of Fire *Orb of Negative Energy *Orb of Positive Energy *Orb of Water Destruction It is currently unknown how to destroy the orbs.